Episode 443 (10th March 1965)
Plot Annie tells Lucille that Jack is concerned she's neglecting her studies; Jack said no such thing. Elsie enjoys watching Dennis go off to work while she lives a life of leisure. Stan and Hilda are overwrought after arguing for most of the night. Hilda is certain that Stan has a woman as he's been six bottles of milk short for the past five weeks. Len plays cards with Jack while Jerry replaces the pipe at the Rovers. Stan is attempting to smooth things over with Hilda when Albert interrupts to complain about the stitches running at the back of the pullover. Hilda gets the full story out of Albert and demands to know who knitted the pullover. Stan hides in the cellar until she leaves. Elsie is bored after giving the house a thorough clean. Dot visits to tell her she isn't missed at Miami Modes. Dennis puts his foot down and demands Elsie get a job. Stan tells Hilda how the jumper was left on his float during his round on Chapel Street. She doesn't believe him. A boy called Roger Wain phones for Lucille at the Rovers and Annie grows curious. She fears he's a mod rocker when Jack tells her he was ringing about a concert and intends to make Lucille break it off. Elsie starts applying for jobs. Annie tells a horrified Lucille that she's phoned Roger and invited him to tea. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug, back room and cellar *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop Notes *In an early Corner Shop scene, Patricia Phoenix can be seen behind the front door awaiting her cue to enter. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), and Charlie Moffitt (Gordon Rollings). *This episode carries no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In cellar cool, Stan takes his ease *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,320,000 homes (joint 1st place with 8th March 1965). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "Jack, there's going to be trouble there. I can feel it in my bones, there'll be murder in that household today." Jack Walker: "Annie love, you live on the street. Just you show me one household on Coronation Street where there isn't." Category:1965 episodes